Twin?
by JascyGrason
Summary: Percy Jackson finds out that he has a long lost twin sister in Goode High. And their real siblings, blood-related. This is the point of view of his sister. Read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I didn't finish my other story yet, but i decided to publish this one because I might forget it. **

**R&R please! And suggestions too!**

**

* * *

**Peyton Blofis, here. Okay, to start with, I am a student in Goode High. The weird thing is, my dad is a teacher at Goode High. His name is Paul Blofis, and he's getting married next week. And you know who? The mother of none other than Percy Jackson, my enemy.

How great it this? My stupid enemy, in my house, everyday. How will I keep up with that? I'm okay with my dad marrying his mom, but imagining me, living with Percy himself, I might as well jump off a building.

"Peyton!" Camille, my best friend, called out. "You're going to be Percy Jackson's stepsister? Ahhhhh!" You see, Camille here, has a huge crush on Percy Jackson. I don't know why I'm even friends with her, but sadly, she IS my only friend. So, I stuck with her.

"Yes, Camille. But it's not going to be easy." I said.

"Peyton, how can it not be easy, when you're going to be living with someone that cute in one house? You're going to see him everyday…" Camille continued and continued, and I pretended to listen. Why was I going to listen to this if it just brought back my nightmares?

"Listen, Camille. Remember, we're talking about Percy Jackson here. My stupid, foolish, ugly enemy!" I said.

"Ugly? How could you say that, Peyton?" Camille asked. I wondered how I kept up with this girl.

"WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?" I screamed, angrily. My ADHD does not .. how do you say it? Attack at the right time, because the moment I said that, my dad was right behind me.

"Peyton, why did you shout here? You know that it's not allowed." Dad said.

"Sorry dad—I mean, Mr. Blofis" I am so ashamed of my last name.

Just then, I heard laughter.

"PERCY!" I screamed. Stupid ADHD!

"Peyton!" Dad said. "In the principal's office, now!"

"You are a sick father." I muttered.

"What was that, Peyton?" Dad asked.

"Nothing, dad." I replied.

"Hold on, Peyton." My dad stopped me, wow. "Next week, you will be living with Percy Jackson in the same house. You should treat him like family."

"Yeah, dad, siblings fight, right? I already feel the brotherly love." I said, sarcastically.

"Well, good, Peyton." Dad said. He doesn't seem to get it. "Now, go."  
"Yes, dad." I said.

I could hear Percy's annoying laughter as I walked down the hall.

* * *

**Haha. Okay, I just thought of this one last night. Hope it's not bad. **


	2. Percy

**I did it again. It was completely wrong. Okay, here it goes. **

**

* * *

**

Percy

Okay, that was the funniest joke I have ever heard. Rachel made me laugh so hard, it echoed through the hallway. But right after that, Peyton Blofis gave me the evil eye, again. She always seemed mad at me. She also has ADHD, but ADHD doesn't work that way. She started hating me after that incident in the cafeteria. She tripped over my foot, thinking I tripped her on purpose. And, the worst part was she fell flat on the floor with her face in her food. Everyone saw the incident and started laughing, which was probably really embarrassing. So she started hating me then. I told her how many times that I was sorry, but she wouldn't accept my apology. So I gave up and went back to my normal life not being friends with her. But I can't stand living with someone who hates me, especially when this "hatred" would make my mom.. depressed or something. I tried to be nice to her in the past, but she never saw it. so I guess that's her loss. And a while ago, she was sent to the principal's office. And she made it look like it was my fault.

I just realized what a pain she would be if we become siblings. Imagining my life like that every day. Oh gods, she's even worse than Annabeth when she gets mad!

* * *

**Sorry it's really short. I had to write Percy's thoughts in one chapter so my friend Clera won't get mad and say i'm not that good and compare me to my other friend. :| So, sorry again, and i know you guys don't care about my personal issues, so just R&R! **

**-JascyGrason  
**


End file.
